Amitié virile
by irkiala
Summary: que se passe-t-il quand les sentiments que l'on porte à son meilleur ami sont plus que de l'amitié? Renji et Grimmjow vont le découvrir ... Rating 18
1. Amitié Virile

_Me revoici avec une petite fic en 3 chapitres ! Je l'ai déjà publié sur feu mon blog!_

* * *

 **AMITIE VIRILE**

* * *

 _Idée de : Mini30_

 _Synopsis : que se passe-t-il quand les sentiments que l'on porte à son meilleur ami sont plus que de l'amitié? Renji et Grimmjow vont le découvrir ..._

 _Couple : Grimmjow x Renji_

 _Disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo … je les emprunte juste pour leur faire faire des choses pas prévues par maitre Kubo XD_

 _Rating +18_

* * *

Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'fous là encore? Ah oui c'est vrai! J'avais oublié! J'suis là pour aider mon super pote à choper cette bonasse d'Inoue! Putain! Comment fait-elle pour avoir une paire pareille? Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué? Putain tu fais chier Grim! Franchement tu vas me le payer!

Je sors de mon introspection pour essayer de suivre la conversation animée par la rousse. Je jette un coup d'œil à la brune à coté de moi qui semble être là pour la même raison que moi : surveiller ses deux imbéciles!

Inoue et Arisawa sont dans notre classe et depuis le début de l'année, Grimmjow essaye d'avoir un rendez vous avec la rousse. Il a finalement réussit et nous voici donc à un rendez vous à quatre. Puisqu'ils ont la bonne idée de nous invités Arisawa et moi. Histoire de voir s'ils pouvaient nous caser ensemble, j'suis sûr!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement quand je vois Grimmjow toucher délicatement le bras de la rousse et chose bizarre, je sens que je ne suis pas le seul. Un coup d'œil à ma voisine confirme, elle aussi est au bord de l'explosion. Si moi j'arrive à le cacher et à me contenir, je sens qu'elle va bientôt exploser!

-Orihime! S'exclame soudainement la brune.

-Oui? Fit la rousse.

-Viens avec moi!

Arisawa se lève et attrape la main de son amie pour l'entrainer vers … les toilettes. Je regarde un peu ahuri les deux jeunes femmes. Si je savais pas qu'elles allaient toujours en bande aux toilettes, je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. Les femmes!

-Alors? Fit Grimmjow en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Alors quoi? grondais-je.

-T'en pense quoi?

-Pas mon genre, fis-je évasif.

-T'es difficile mec! Certes, elle n'a pas une grosse paire de loches, mais elle est plutot pas mal … et puis elle est très … sportive …

-Grim … la ferme!

-Bah quoi?

-Tu crois que j'te connais pas toi et tes sous entendus? Elle est pas mon type … c'est tout!

-Franchement, c'est pas comme ça qu't'en trouveras une pour faire de toi un homme!

La réplique me fait rougir et fait rire mon meilleur ami. Si seulement il savait! Mais il ne doit pas savoir! Il ne doit en aucun cas savoir que se ne sont pas les filles qui me font bander mais plutôt les mecs et lui en particulier. Car c'est bien là qu'est le problème! Je suis raide dingue de mon connard de meilleur ami et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre son amitié! Alors je me tais et je lui fais croire que je suis hétéro comme lui. Ce qui me coûte beaucoup.

Je coule un regard vers lui. J'adore quand il rit comme ça, même si c'est à mes dépends. J'adore la façon qu'il a de sourire, de parler, de bouger. Et je préfère ne pas penser à son corps, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir empêcher une certaine partie de mon anatomie de se réveiller. Et ça pourrait être mal interprété!

-Qui te dis que j'en ai besoin d'une? Répliquais-je.

-Aurais-tu trouvé une gonzesse sans rien me dire? Fit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je recule un peu mais ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la vue qu'il m'offre. Ainsi penché vers moi, son T-shirt s'ouvre largement et j'ai une vue plongeante sur ses pectoraux. Vue des plus délicieuses qui me fait rougir à nouveau.

-C'est bien c'que j'pensais! S'exclame-t-il. Tu m'auras pas comme ça Renji! T'as aucune meuf en vue! Alors sors le grand jeu avec Arisawa! T'as une chance!

-Une chance?

-Ouais Inoue m'a dit qu'elle aimait les mecs dans ton genre … alors fais pas l'con!

Avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit, les 2 filles sont revenues et se réinstallent. Inoue toute sourire et Tatsuki l'air en mal à l'aise, mais aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les filles! Et puis j'm'en fiche de les comprendre! C'est pas elles qui m'intéressent!

-Allez les garçons, on y va! S'exclame la rousse en tirant Grimmjow par le bras.

L'imbécile sourit et offre son bras à la jeune femme qui glousse. Tatsuki reste sur place stupéfaite tout comme moi. Il nous faut deux secondes pour les suivre et les rattraper. Nous les suivons et les regardons jouer les amoureux transis. Je l'entends bougonner à coté de moi, mais dés que je la regarde, elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Je suis sûr qu'elle est du même avis que moi : ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble! Cependant, nous les suivons, meilleurs amis que nous sommes et les laissons nous entraîner à travers le parc d'attractions en attractions.

* * *

-Arrête de tirer cette tronche Renji!

-Tu fais chier Grim! J'voulais pas venir!

-J'ai besoin d'toi et toi tu t'défiles! Merci!

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé!

-Mais Inoue veux pas y aller sans elle et toi t'es là pour qu'elle soit pas seule!

-Je sers de bouche trou en fait!

-Non! Tu lui plais! Fais un effort, bordel!

-Grim … écoute …

-Rien du tout ! Tu viens!

J'attrape le bras de Renji et le tire à ma suite, sous ses exclamations. Il fait chier, bordel! J'lui trouve une nana et il fait la fine bouche! Certes, elle n'a pas les mêmes arguments qu'Inoue, mais elle est pas mal dans son genre et en plus elle veut bien du boulet qui me sert de meilleur ami en ce moment.

Je le fait monter de force dans ma caisse et m'installe à mon tour, puis démarre et nous conduit rapidement chez ma petite amie. Depuis l'temps que j'lui cours après, je vais enfin m'la faire. Ce soir c'est mon soir!

Heureusement elles sont déjà prêtes et franchement elles sont canons! Renji t'as intérêt à assurer! J'te sers un joli p'tit lot sur un plateau! Elles montent à l'arrière et je nous conduit chez Ichigo. Il a réussit à convaincre son pater de nous laisser investir les lieux pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire. L'année prochaine sera notre dernière année de lycéen.

J'observe discrètement Renji tandis qu'Inoue fait la conversation pour quatre. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Encore plus que d'hab'. C'est mon meilleur pote depuis l'college. Lui et moi c'est à la vie à la mort. Mais depuis quelque temps, il agit bizarrement, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Et ça m'gonfle! On est pas des gonzesses, merde! Il devrait m'faire un peu plus confiance! Mais j'suis bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il me cache! Et j'ai toutes mes chances ce soir.

Une fois arrivé chez le roux, les filles nous lâchent pour aller retrouver leurs copines. Technique de base, mais efficace, on va jouer au chat et à la souris toute la soirée. Mais au final j'aurai la rousse dans mon lit! En attendant, je passe un bras sur les épaules de mon meilleur ami, qui accessoirement tire la tronche et le dirige gentiment vers le bar. Là Ichigo nous sert une bière et nous trinquons tous les trois.

* * *

Pour l'instant la soirée se déroulait plutot bien. Rien n'avait été cassé. Personne n'était encore mort et Ichigo, bien que légèrement alcoolisé, surveillait tout le monde pour ne pas se faire tuer le lendemain par son père. Une seule chose intriguait le roux cependant. Il contemplait la scène depuis un moment en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher. En effet, Renji observait, un verre à la main et une grimace sur le visage, Grimmjow en train de sortir le grand jeu à Inoue. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de danser collés l'un à l'autre, et le bleuté murmurait à l'oreille de la rousse, la faisant tour à tour sourire, rougir ou rire.

Il avait pourtant semblé au roux que Renji aurait dû s'occuper de la même façon de Tastuki, mais non, il restait là à dévisager le couple. Ichigo décida de tirer cette histoire au clair, aussi embarqua-t-il le rouge dans la cuisine.

-Putain Ichigo! Qu'est ce qui t'prends?

-C'est plutôt à moi de t'poser cette question Renji!

-De quoi tu parles! S'exclama ce dernier.

-De la façon dont tu regardes Grimmjow et Inoue! On dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre!

-N'importe quoi! S'indigna le rouge.

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de son ami qui pour le coup détourna le visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo remarque la rougeur sur ses joues.

-Renji! Regarde moi!

-Non, fit timidement le rouge.

Ils furent interrompus par Ishida qui se jeta au coup du roux avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Renji bugea regardant les deux adolescents se rouler une pelle monstrueuse. Depuis quand ces deux-là ne s'entretuaient-ils pas?

-Super pour la discrétion Ishida! Gronda Ichigo. Maintenant on fait quoi?

-Tu devais bien lui dire à un moment ou à un autre, non? C'est pas ce que tu étais en train de faire?

-Non, là on parlait d'autre chose! Pas de ça!

-Et bien comma ça, il est au courant! Et l'autre timbré, il est où?

-Collé à Inoue, répondit Renji encore sous le choc.

-Bon bah je crois qu'on va attendre un peu, fit Ishida en se calant dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Le roux bougonna pour la forme mais était heureux d'avoir son petit copain aussi démonstratif devant Renji. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Ichigo, un de ses meilleurs potes, étai gay! Et il sortait avec Ishida!

-J'ai besoin d'un truc de fort, déclara d'un ton monocorde le rouge. Très fort.

Et il sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger directement vers le bar et s'enfiler au goulot le reste d'une bouteille de whisky. Ichigo et Ishida le suivirent. Ils ne pensaient pas que cette nouvelle le mettrait dans cet état. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Renji était en proie à un trouble bien plus intense que ça. Il réalisait qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose, qu'il ne devrait plus cacher sa véritable orientation sexuelle à personne. Il décida donc de faire son coming out d'une façon pour le moins … particulière.

Il monta sur la table comme il put, et attira ainsi l'attention de tous. Ichigo se rapprocha discrètement prêt à intervenir, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Renji fabriquait mais il ne voulait pas que le rouge se fasse mal.

-Je voudrais faire une annonce importante! Déclara Renji. Grimmjow, désolé … mais quand j't'disais que Arisawa était pas mon genre c'est parce que … en fait … je suis gay!

Et il vida la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main avant de tomber à la renverse, inconscient. Ichigo réussit à le rattraper comme il put mais ne put empêcher sa propre chute. Après ça, tous sortirent de la stupeur dans laquelle cette déclaration les avait plongés. Tatsuki attrapa le bras d'Orihime et tira la rousse à sa suite quittant la soirée où elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Orihime essaya bien de protester mais quand elle rencontra le regard de son amie elle préféra la laisser faire.

Grimmjow lui s'était précipité pour aider Ichigo à se relever, et accessoirement voir si son meilleur ami ne s'était pas tué. Ishida était en train de prendre le pouls du rouge et à trois ils réussirent à soulever le poids mort et à l'emporter dans une des chambres libres de la clinique attenante à la maison Kurosaki.

Quand Ichigo revint chez lui, il mit tout le monde à la porte. De toute façon, l'ambiance était retombée et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre ses invités de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait? Demanda Ishida calé dans les bras du roux.

-Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi? Répondit celui-ci. On allait pas virer Grimmjow! T'as vu dans quel état il était!

-Mouais … je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment il a put cacher ça à tout le monde pendant autant de temps.

-Il l'a pas caché … disons plutot qu'il ne l'a pas dit explicitement.

-Tu savais? S'étonna le brun.

-J'm'en doutais, c'est tout. Faut voir la façon qu'il a de regarder Grimmjow à chaque fois qu'il se pavane avec une fille. Je n'ai vraiment compris que depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-T'aurais-je ouvert les yeux?

-Oui, sourit Ichigo. Et pas que sur ça.

Le roux se pencha et brossa de ses lèvres celles de son amant. Amant qui d'ailleurs ne demandait pas mieux que d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se laissa faire sachant parfaitement qu'Ichigo serait le satisfaire pleinement.

* * *

Quel con! Non mais franchement quel con! Y'a pas d'autres mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour qualifier mon meilleur ami! Comment a-t-il put me cacher ça aussi longtemps? Et pourquoi? Il sait pourtant bien que je ne l'aurai pas rejeter pour ça. Est-ce que j'ai lâché Ulquiorra? Non! Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? Pourquoi a-t-il joué la comédie comme ça? Il va m'entendre quand il va se réveiller!

Je regarde cet imbécile dormir. Après ce qu'il s'est envoyé pas étonnant qu'il nous fasse un coma éthylique! Il va avoir du succès maintenant! J'vais être jaloux! Mais y'a pas à dire, il est bien foutu quand même!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher ses longs cheveux rouges. Je lui ai toujours envié sa chevelure. Avoir la patience de la laisser pousser depuis le collège, depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il serait mieux avec les cheveux longs. Quel idiot! J'lui avais dit ça comme ça et il l'a prit au mot. N'empêche ça lui va bien. Ça ajoute à son charme. Tout comme ses tatouages! Là dessus aussi je l'envie. Je suis moins courageux que lui, j'en ai un, mon 6 gothique tatoué dans le dos, mais je ne m'en ferais pas faire d'autre. Trop douloureux. Et puis il se suffit à lui même. Alors que lui ne cesse de se faire tatouer! Ses arabesques sont fantastiques sur son torse, ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir où elles sont exactement puisque j'ai assisté à tous ses tatouages. Je les connais par cœur.

C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a caché ça! A la fois ça m'énerve et ça me rend triste. Je suis partagé. Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle quand il se réveillera et là pas moyen qu'il m'échappe! Il me dira la vérité ! De gré ou de force!

C'est pas tout ça mais j'commence à fatiguer moi! Je m'allonge doucement près de lui et passe un bras autour de son torse, j'ai pas envie de tomber du lit.

* * *

Oh le mal de tête! Putain j'ai encore abusé! Je l'savais que j'aurais pas dû venir! Grim, tu vas me l'payer!

J'essaye de bouger mais je ne peux pas. J'ai dû mal à émerger et à me rendre compte de ce qui m'entoure. J'ouvre lentement et douloureusement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je ne reconnais pas la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Par contre j'ai compris pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger, un corps est sur le mien. D'une main hésitante, je tâte le corps en question et je soupire en me rendant compte qu'il est masculin. J'ai eut peur un instant qu'il s'agisse d'Arisawa. Heureusement non! Heureusement? Je n'en suis pas si sûr! Je me penche un peu et … oh kami-sama ! Grim … Grimmjow! Mais que fait-il là! Putain ! J'me souviens de rien! Je sais pas comment j'suis arrivé ici! Et je sais pas comment lui est arrivée ici! C'est la merde totale! Faut qu'il bouge! Parce que s'il sent mon érection, j'suis mort! Et il est tout près là! Trop près! Kami-sama venez moi en aide !

-Ça y est? T'as fini de bouger? Me demande la voix endormie de Grimmjow.

Je me fige instantanément. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant, surtout pas dans mon état. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires et mon sexe est dur à m'en faire mal. J'ai rarement eut une gaule comme ça. Mais il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais réveillé dans le même lit que celui que j'aime.

Pour autant il ne bouge pas, il semble aimer la façon dont on est allongé. Moi sur le dos, lui sur le ventre à moitié sur moi avec une des jambes entre les miennes. Il semble même se caler un peu plus contre moi. On dirait qu'il cherche la position la plus confortable pour lui. Et la plus embarrassant pour moi.

-Grim … t'es lourd là. Tu voudrais pas bouger?

-Non … j'bougerai pas tant qu'tu m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu m'as rien dit.

-A propos de quoi? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Fous toi d'ma gueule en plus!

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. De quoi veut-il parler?

-Pour Ichigo et Ishida? Fis-je timidement.

-T'es vraiment con ou quoi? J'te parle pas d'ça! Mais d'ta super déclaration!

-Quelle déclaration?

-Tu t'souviens pas?

-Non!

Grimmjow se relève pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard bleu me transperce mais il doit bien voir que je dis la vérité. Cependant au lieu de se rallonger, il s'assoit sur moi. Et merde! Là y'a pas moyen il doit la sentir, il a ses fesses juste posées dessus. Je rougis bien malgré moi et détourne la tête. J'vais m'faire griller!

-Et bien dis donc! T'es en forme l'matin toi! S'esclaffe mon meilleur ami.

-Grim tu pourrais descendre de là, s'te plait?

-Pourquoi? Ça te gène peut être?

J'suis mort! Il s'est mis en mode joueur et il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça tant qu'il n'aura pas eut ce qu'il voulait. Le fourbe! Il appuie un peu plus ses fesses contre mon sexe et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir faiblement, ce qui le fait sourire. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant? Se pourrait-il que ce soit ça ma déclaration?

-On dirait bien que tu disais vrai hier soir, commente-il. T'es bien gay!

-C'est ce que j't'ai dit hier? Demandais-je d'un ton blanc.

Oh putain si c'est ça ! J'suis mort! Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça?

-Ouais! T'as fait fort quand même! T'es monté sur la table et t'as déclaré devant tout l'monde que t'étais gay!

-C'est pas vrai!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. J'attrape un oreiller et me le met sur la figure. Je veux mourir. Je veux disparaître.

-Si! Et maintenant tu vas m'dire pourquoi t'as décidé de dire ça hier soir devant tout l'monde et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à moi qui suis censé être ton meilleur ami?

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça? Pas grand chose. Je n'ose rien dire et préfère continuer à me cacher derrière l'oreiller. Je sens que mon silence l'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

-Renji ! Regarde-moi!

Il attrape l'oreiller et commence à tirer dessus. Je tiens bon et s'en suit une bataille. Il finit cependant par gagner puisque l'oreiller éclate en deux. Il a l'air surpris par le visage que j'offre alors et il se radoucit.

-Tu pensais que j'te rejetterais? Imbécile, va!

-Ecoute Grim … je … je ne sais pas … c'était plus simple comme ça.

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis l'collège …

Il se rassoit sur moi complètement abasourdi. Il n'en revient pas. Ça va faire 5 ans quelque chose comme ça que je sais que je suis gay, que je sais que je suis amoureux de lui. Et il est en train de se rendre compte de ça.

-Putain Renji … pourquoi? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit? T'as donc si peu confiance en moi? Questionne-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je l'ai blessé, je le vois bien et ça me peine énormément. Je pose une main sur sa joue pour le réconforter, geste doux et tendre. Il relève la tête et son regard triste me prend aux tripes. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Et là je fais un truc de dingue, je me relève comme je peux et je l'embrasse timidement, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de faire. Il écarquille grand les yeux sous le choc, portant une main à ses lèvres qu'il effleure.

-Grimmjow … je suis...

Je ne peux continuer car cette fois-ci c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Et beaucoup moins timidement que moi. Son baiser est dominateur, très masculin. Il y met toute sa force, comme si j'allais me rebeller. Je lui fais comprendre que je me soumet à lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'embrasse mais je ne vais certainement pas le repousser. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Le baiser dure plusieurs secondes. Grimmjow n'en revient toujours pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Comment en est-il arrivé? Il ne veut même pas savoir. Il a enfin compris pourquoi Renji ne lui a rien dit. Il n'est pas aussi bête que beaucoup de gens le pensent. Il a compris que si son meilleur ami est resté silencieux sur son orientation sexuelle c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ne lui en veut pas. Disons juste qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu.

Les baisers se succèdent. Grimmjow ne veut laisser aucun répit à Renji. Il a peur que s'il le laisse parler, la magie du moment retombe et avec elle l'envie qu'il a en ce moment. Car oui, il a envie de Renji avec une force comme il n'en a jamais eut pour une fille. A croire que lui aussi est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Il ne cherche pas à savoir pour l'instant. Il veut juste profiter du rouge et de son corps.

Rapidement, les langues se mêlent et les mains partent à la conquête des corps, arrachant plus qu'enlevant les vêtements devenus gênants. Les deux hommes sont pris par une fièvre passionnée.

Renji s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi Grimmjow, son meilleur ami hétéro, s'est jeté sur lui comme ça. Tout ce qui compte pour le rouge c'est de pouvoir embrasser, toucher celui qui fait battre son cœur depuis des années. Et tant pis pour l'après, il ne veut pas y penser maintenant. Il veut juste profiter du moment présent.

Renji est le premier à poser sa main sur la virilité dressé de son partenaire. Il la caresse par dessus le caleçon, dernier rempart à la nudité de Grimmjow. Il passe une main à l'intérieur, touchant enfin au but. Le sexe de son meilleur ami est comme il l'imaginait et il ne peut résister plus longtemps.

-Grimmjow, gémit-il entre deux baisers. Laisse-moi te sucer.

Grimmjow bugea deux secondes, se détachant du rouge. La vision que lui offrait Renji finit de mettre hors circuit ses neurones. La moue vicieuse, les yeux brillants et la pointe rose de la langue qui passait sur les lèvres, le torse nu et musclé, les abdos parfaitement dessinés et les tatouages noirs, tout le fit accepter. Il se redressa rapidement virant son caleçon et offrant sa verge tendue à Renji qui ne se fit par prier deux fois pour engloutir l'engin.

Renji était toujours allongé sur le dos et Grimmjow dut se rapprocher et se mettre à genoux pour permettre au rouge de suivre son envie. Le bleuté fut bientôt obligé de se tenir au montant du lit tant les sensations qui affluaient en lui étaient … jouissives. La langue de Renji jouait avec son gland, son prépuce ou léchait sa longueur, tandis que les mains se promenaient sur ses fesses, son ventre, ses bourses. Jamais aucune femme ne l'avait sucé de cette manière. C'était différent, moins subtil mais plus puissant. Cependant quand il sentit un doigt se faufiler entre ses fesses, il attrapa la main de Renji et la porta à sa bouche. Il lécha alors les doigts du rouge dans une réplique approximative de ce que Renji lui faisait.

Renji s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le fait que Grimmjow suce ses doigts lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait compris que le bleuté ne se laisserait pas prendre mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Du moment qu'il vivait cet instant avec lui, il s'en fichait d'être pris.

Quand Grimmjow finit par relâcher sa main, Renji profita de ses doigts couverts de salive pour les porter à son intimité et se préparer. La position n'était pas des plus pratiques mais il réussit néanmoins à faire pénétrer deux doigts et à les faire aller et venir de façon à agrandir son antre.

-Renji, gémit Grimmjow. Oh putain! Que c'est bon!

-Prêt pour la suite alors? Demanda Renji en haletant.

-Oh oui, répondit le bleuté.

Il redescendit alors dans le lit tandis de Renji écartait les jambes et les remontaient légèrement. Grimmjow s'allongea sur lui et d'une main guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de celui qui était en train de devenir son amant. Il glissa lentement et doucement, il ne voulait pas blessé le rouge. Renji grimaça légèrement sous l'intrusion mais accepta celle-ci avec délice. Grimmjow se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup de bassin. Il se mit alors en mouvement, cherchant toujours à ne pas blesser Renji. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés, à mesure que les mouvements de Grimmjow prenaient de l'ampleur. Si pour Grimmjow c'était une première, ça ne l'était pas pour Renji. En effet, le rouge avait déjà eut quelques amants d'un soir et heureusement pour lui. Il guidait le bleuté dans ses gestes sans que celui-ci s'en rende vraiment compte. Il se cabra un peu pour que la verge de Grimmjow atteigne sa prostate et le fasse décoller. Grimmjow se laissait porter par ses sensations nouvelles pour lui. Bien que le corps de Renji fut sans courbes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver du plaisir à le caresser encore et encore.

Finalement, il prit en main la virilité de son amant et se mit à la caresser, d'abord timidement, puis comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne dans un moment solitaire. S'en fut trop pour Renji, il attrapa violemment la tête de Grimmjow, approfondissant au maximum le baiser se laissant complètement submergé par ses sensations, se libérant dans la main du bleuté qui avala son cri de jouissance.

Les contractions annales de Renji eurent raisons de Grimmjow, pas habitué à ce genre de sensations. Il se répandit dans les chairs du rouge, étouffant son cri dans le cou de celui-ci, avant de retomber sur son amant, épuisé par sa courte nuit et cette terriblement passionnante partie de jambes en l'air.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, reprenant leur souffle, leurs battements de cœur en harmonie, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

-Grim, commença Renji. C'est pas que j'aime pas t'avoir contre moi … mais là, tu commences à être lourd, mec!

-Dis tout de suite que j'suis gros.

-Mais nan t'es pas gros, c'est juste que là ça commence à gêner.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Qu'il faut que tu vires ta queue de là où elle est car ça commence à devenir inconfortable.

Grimmjow se retira donc et s'allongea comme il put à coté de Renji, ramenant les draps sur eux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face. Grimmjow ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser de nouveau Renji. Il faut dire qu'il le trouvait craquant avec ses cheveux longs et ses joues rouges. Renji fut quelque peu surpris par la tendresse du baiser mais s'y abandonna volontiers. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ce que Grimmjow était prêt à lui offrir, tant pis si ça ne durait pas.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda le rouge.

-Tu veux faire quoi toi? Moi perso j'ai faim!

-T'as faim?

-Ouais! J'ai les crocs. On s'leve et on réveille Ichigo?

-Attends Grim, j'parlais pas d'ça. J'parlais de … toi et moi.

-Quoi toi et moi? J'pige pas.

Renji le regarda choqué. Mais après tout, Grimmjow ne lui avait rien promis. Grimmjow était hétéro. C'était juste pour une fois. Il avait dû avoir pitié de lui, c'est tout.

-Rien laisse tomber, fit Renji en se levant.

Grimmjow vit qu'il avait blessé son ami mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Aussi lui attrapa-t-il le bras et l'obligea-t-il à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il put lire détresse et peine dans son regard avant que Renji ne détourne la tête.

-Renji … regarde moi, fit doucement le bleuté.

Renji tourna la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Grimmjow l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu?

-Ça me semble évident! J'embrasse toujours mes petites amies!

-Je suis pas ta petite amie! Gronda Renji.

-Techniquement … si! Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et puis j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-C'est pas une raison!

-Écoute Renji, j'suis loin d'être con. J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit et … disons que … si tu veux bien … donnons-nous une chance, tu veux?

Renji se rassit un peu brutalement sur le lit. Grimmjow savait! Enfin il avait deviné qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et merde! Attendez une minute! Il voulait leur donner une chance? Il voulait donc bien sortir avec lui?

-Tu veux dire que … toi et moi ? Fit Renji en les pointant du doigt alternativement.

Grimmjow se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire. D'un sourire pervers.

-Et Inoue?

-Et bien … je lui dirai que si jamais entre nous ça marche pas, j'reviendrais la voir.

-Ça pas question! T'es à moi maintenant!

Renji sauta au cou de Grimmjow, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit et l'embrassa avidement. Grimmjow resserra ses bras autour de son amant, content de lui. Et c'est dans cette position que Ichigo et Uryuu les trouvèrent, complètement nus et enlacés.

-Tu vois qu'on a bien fait, fit Ichigo en regardant son petit copain. Allez viens laissons les seuls.


	2. Amour Viril

_On prend les mêmes et on continue !_

* * *

 **AMOUR VIRIL**

* * *

 _Idée de : Mini30_

 _Synopsis : Renji a enfin eut ce qu'il voulait : Grimmjow. Mais ce dernier ne lui accorde pas pour autant tout ce qu'il veut. Et ça commence à taper sur le système du rouge._

 _Couple : vous avez deviné !_

 _Disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo … je les emprunte juste pour leur faire faire des choses pas prévues par maitre Kubo XD_

 _Rating +18_

* * *

Renji avait décidé d'aller travailler pour une fois à la bibliothèque. Mais ce n'était pas son unique objectif. Il espérait ainsi échapper à son petit ami et accessoirement trouver Ishida. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Grimmjow, depuis qu'il savait pour Ichigo et Ishida, le rouge s'était rapproché de ce dernier. Ils étaient dans la même situation tous les deux : dominés. Et même si Ishida continuait à être comme il avait toujours été, c'est-à-dire imbu de sa personne, froid et maniéré, Renji savait qu'il pouvait lui parler de certaines choses que le jeune homme comprendrait mieux que quiconque.

Ils avaient fini le lycée et étaient tous à la fac maintenant, chacun dans des cursus différents, mais ils continuaient tous les quatre à se voir souvent. Le plus souvent possible en fait. Ils trainaient ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et leur groupe avait vite suscité la curiosité, l'admiration ou le dégout suivant le degré d'acceptation de l'homosexualité. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient loin d'être discrets !

Bref pour en revenir à Renji, il se faufilait le plus discrètement possible à travers les rayonnages, cherchant sans en avoir l'air son ami. Il finit par le trouver tout au bout d'une allée, seul à une table. Ce qui arrangeait son affaire.

-Hey Ishida !

Ce dernier se retourna et foudroya le rouge qui osait le déranger. Avant de soupirer, si Renji était là c'est qu'il voulait sûrement lui parler. Et il n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec son amant.

-Abarai, murmura-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'viens pour bosser, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Et pour te parler aussi, avoua-t-il devant le regard noir du lunetteux.

-Et de quoi ?

-De Grimmjow … il m'prend la tête en c'moment ! Lança le rouge en s'asseyant en face du ténébreux.

-C'est pas nouveau ça !

-Ichigo te prend jamais la tête peut être ?

-Si tout le temps ! s'exclama l'ébène. Et est-ce que je me plains ?

-Tu pourrais … les amis sont là pour ça, répondit le rouge sincère.

-Sérieux ?

Ishida regarda plus attentivement Renji et vit que celui-ci était on ne peut plus sincère et sérieux.

-Et si je te dis qu'il ne veut pas porter les costumes que je lui fais ?

-Il les a vus ?

-Non, même pas ! Il ne veut même pas en entendre parler !

-Alors il est vraiment con ! Il pourrait au moins te faire le plaisir de regarder ce que tu fais. Tu y passes du temps … il pourrait faire un effort.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si … compréhensif.

-Tu pensais que quoi ? Que j'allais me foutre de ta gueule parce que tu fais de la couture ? Sérieux Ishida ! T'en fais depuis l'collège … t'ais-je déjà fais une réflexion là-dessus ?

Ishida réfléchit mais dut reconnaitre que non. Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait que Renji n'était qu'une grosse brute inculte. Parce qu'il sortait avec Jaggerjack et que lui était une grosse brute inculte !

-Tu as raison. Et toi ?

-Disons que c'est un poil plus compliqué, fit Renji rougissant. Il veut pas m'laisser dominer.

* * *

Il avait eut une journée pourri et la seule chose qui pourrait l'effacer serait bientôt à portée de main ! Il rejoignit d'un air guilleret l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit copain. Il savait que celui-ci avait déjà finit ses cours et serait donc là pour l'accueillir chaudement. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus à cette pensée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'au bout de 2 ans, sa passion et son désir soient toujours aussi forts pour la même personne. Surtout un homme ! Il était connu comme un coureur de jupons avant et depuis il était aussi sage qu'une image. Façon de parler bien sûr !

Il poussa la porte et fut surpris de ne trouver personne pour l'accueillir. Il alla dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bains, mais toujours personne. Alors ça, c'était pas prévu au programme ! Y'en a un qui allait entendre parler du pays !

* * *

Quand il rentra ce soir là, il trouva son petit copain assis sur une chaise placée en face de la porte, l'air bougon et les bras croisé sur le torse. L'œil noir et la gueule des sales jours.

-J'peux savoir où t'étais ? demanda calmement Grimmjow, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-A la bibliothèque … je t'ai dis que j'avais un exposé à faire.

-J'vois pas l'rapport !

-J'avais besoin de faire des recherches, expliqua Renji.

Il posa ses affaires dans le gekan et s'avança. Il embrassa furtivement Grimmjow qui faisait toujours la gueule avant d'aller dans la kitchenette et de se servir une limonade bien fraiche.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au bleuté.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et le suivait du regard. Un regard toujours noir.

-Tu vas quand même pas me faire un caca nerveux ?

-T'aurais put m'prévenir ! grogna Grimmjow.

-J't'ai laissé un mot sur le frigo ! s'exclama le rouge.

Il attrapa le dit message et le montra au bleuté. « Je suis à la bib - ne m'attends pas avant 19h ». Et il était 19h15.

-Tu voulais quoi d'autre ? demanda le rouge.

-Que tu sois là quand je rentre ! s'exclama le bleuté. J'ai passé une journée de merde et je pensais pouvoir l'oublier avec toi !

-J'suis pas à ta disposition Grimmjow, répondit Renji comprenant le sous entendu. J'ai des choses à faire moi aussi. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des journées de merde ! S'énerva Renji.

Grimmjow se rapprocha de son amant et voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Renji se laissa faire à contre cœur. Les paroles de son amant l'avait blessé, bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré, mais il l'avait dans la peau et il n'était pas contre un câlin pour apaiser la tension naissante entre eux. Il n'aimait pas quand ils se disputaient. Et il lâchait souvent l'affaire car il n'aimait pas quand Grimmjow était en colère après lui. Alors il préférait faire le dos rond. Sauf que maintenant cette attitude commençait à lui peser. Grimmjow pensait qu'il le suivrait quoiqu'il dise et lui imposait donc ses choix. Ils ne discutaient plus vraiment.

Le bleuté en profita pour embrasser tendrement son amant, qui bien que retissant au départ, finit vite par céder et se laisser faire. Renji savait très bien comment ça allait finir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : le lit. S'ils y arrivaient.

Grimmjow continua donc à embrasser le rouge, l'enlaçant plus fermement. Renji se laissa couler contre le corps de son amant, répondant aux baisers et aux caresses. Grimmjow passa ses mains sur les fesses du rouge puis sur ses cuisses et finalement souleva celles-ci. Renji dut alors se retenir en passant ses bras autour de son cou, car Grimmjow le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il les fit tomber sur le lit sans pour autant avoir lâché la bouche de son amant. Ils commencèrent alors à se déshabiller mutuellement. Renji avait laissé tomber son grief et se laissa porter par son envie et celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, seule la satisfaction de leurs désirs comptait.

Rapidement Grimmjow attrapa ce qu'il fallait sur la table de chevet. Il habilla sa virilité tendue d'un préservatif et enduisit ses doigts de gel. Il les introduisit un à un dans l'antre serrée de Renji. Celui-ci gémit sous l'intrusion mais apprécia les mouvements et les baisers de son amant qui cherchait à le détendre. Très vite, Grimmjow remplaça ses doigts par son sexe en érection et s'introduisit dans les chairs de son amant. Il se mit en mouvement sans attendre, trop pressé d'arriver à son plaisir. Renji grimaça au début mais finit par prendre du plaisir lui aussi. Il finit même par atteindre l'orgasme quand la main du bleuté se posa sur sa verge douloureuse. Grimmjow suivit et jouit en mordant le rouge dans le cou.

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe Grimmjow ! Ça fait mal ! s'exclama Renji en portant une main à l'endroit où Grimmjow avait planté ses crocs.

-Oh ! Chochotte ! Ricana ce dernier.

Renji n'apprécia pas et attrapa son amant. Il le mordit au même endroit et Grimmjow poussa un cri de douleur avant de se relever prestement, repoussant Renji dans le lit.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria le bleuté.

-Chochotte ! Lui balança le rouge.

Grimmjow prit la mouche et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Renji se roula en boule dans le lit, ramenant la couette sur lui. Il en avait marre de tout subir de la part de Grimmjow. Celui-ci devrait bien finir par comprendre qu'il n'était pas sa chose à sa disposition, mais un être humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas agir n'importe comment avec lui. Même si pour l'instant il se sentait mal, Renji se fit la promesse de s'expliquer avec Grimmjow. Il en avait marre de cette situation qui pourrissait leur relation.

* * *

Il avait bien réfléchit à la situation et avait prit la décision de ne plus lui céder avant qui lui ne lui cède. Apres tout dans un couple, les deux devaient faire des compromis, les deux devaient faire des efforts pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit le seul. Alors il n'aurait rien temps qu'il n'aurait pas essayé un de ses costumes !

-Mais … mais … fit tout penaud le roux.

-Y a pas de mais, Ichigo, rétorque glacial Ishida. Soit tu essayes ce costume, soit tu dors sur la béquille.

Ichigo regarda l'air ahuris son amant, puis le costume posé sur le lit, puis de nouveau son amant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant une réponse de sa part. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser de tout ça. Une chose était sûr en tout cas, il n'essaierait pas ce costume.

-Non, répondit-il.

Ishida durcit encore son regard. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas et bien il n'aurait rien.

-Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Il prit son costume et le rangea dans le placard. Il ne regarda pas Ichigo une seule fois et sortit de la chambre calmement pour aller vaquer à ses occupations. Ichigo resta atterré quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. De toute façon, il était sûr que son amant craquerait avant lui. Et puis il avait du boulot en retard, ça serait l'occasion pour lui de bosser tranquillement et de passer des nuits complètes et reposantes.

* * *

Grimmjow se demandait bien ce qu'Ichigo pouvait lui vouloir, pour lui avoir donné rendez vous dans un bar loin des lieux qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement. Il pénétra dans le bar et se dirigea de suite vers son ami. Il s'assit en face de lui et eut un mouvement de recul devant la mine de déterré du roux.

-Putain Ichi ! C'est quoi cette tête ? s'exclama le bleuté.

-Salut Grimmjow, fit le roux d'une voix blanche. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas dormis.

-J'savais pas qu'Ishida était aussi insatiable ! Rigola Grimmjow.

-Il m'a viré du lit. J'dors sur le canapé.

Grimmjow explosa de rire, se faisant retourner plusieurs personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Puis il redevint sérieux, son ami avait visiblement besoin d'aide. Et il allait lui en donner.

-Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le roux.

-Parce que j'veux pas porter un costume.

-Il est où l'problème alors ?

-Un de ses costumes, précisa alors le roux.

-Oh ! fit Grimmjow comprenant le refus du roux.

-J'pensais qu'il craquerait … mais non il tient bon ! Non seulement j'dors sur le canapé, mais en plus j'peux même plus l'toucher !

-C'est dur ça !

-Il m'parle à peine, il m'regarde plus ! Ça fait trois jours Grimmjow ! Trois putain de journée et je sens que je vais craquer !

-Et pourquoi tu craquerais pas ? Suggéra le bleuté.

Ichigo le regarda de travers se demandant si son ami n'avait pas perdu la tête. Grimmjow semblait sérieux mais Ichigo se méfiait parfois de son ami qui adorait rire à ses dépends. En fait, il adorait rire aux dépends de tout le monde.

-Tu l'attrapes, tu l'attaches et tu l'prends ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Déclara le bleuté.

-J't'ai dit qu'il voulait pas !

-Qui a dit qu'il devait être d'accord ?

Ichigo recracha sa gorgée et regarda son ami étonné et choqué par ses paroles. Grimmjow se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui suggérait ?

-Tu veux que j'le viole ?

-Qui parle d'un viol ? J'suis sûr qu'une fois que t'auras commencé, il sera tout à fait consentant pour la suite.

Le bleuté offrit un magnifique sourire carnivore au roux. Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas de cette suggestion. Il n'était pas trop pour. Il préférait encore utilisé sa main droite plutôt que de forcer son petit ami. Ce n'était pas le sexe qui lui avait le plus manqué durant ses trois jours, mais l'amour et les marques d'affection du ténébreux et celles que lui, lui donnait. Ce qui lui avait le plus manqué c'était leur complicité.

* * *

Grimmjow rentra tard ce soir là. Il rentra aussi un peu éméché. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient bien profités. Le bar dans lequel ils étaient faisait partis de ses bars d'ambiance festive qui prennent toute leur ampleur une fois la nuit tombée. Et surtout une fois emplis de hordes d'étudiants bien décidés à faire la fête.

Il trébucha plusieurs fois en parcourant le trajet de l'entrée jusqu'à la chambre. Il faut dire que marcher et enlever ses vêtements en même temps pouvaient se révéler plus compliqué que prévu. Il finit par se glisser dans le lit, tout fier de lui et se coula contre Renji. Il était sûr d'avoir réussit, de ne pas avoir réveillé son amant, qu'il sursauta quand celui-ci s'adressa à lui.

-Tu vas sur le canapé Grimmjow, lâcha froidement le rouge.

-Mais Renji, fit-il tout penaud. T'as pas plutôt envie que j'te réchauffe ?

-Sur le canapé Grim' ! Si tu n'y vas pas de toi-même, c'est moi qui t'y mets !

-J'aimerais bien voir ça. J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui domine ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Renji. Il se leva, vira les draps du lit, attrapa le bleuté comme il put et le porta jusqu'au canapé, où il le lâcha. Grimmjow poussa une exclamation de surprise en rencontrant le canapé. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà dedans. Cependant, il était trop fatigué pour bouger, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Renji se recoucha et mit un peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Il commençait à en avoir marre du comportement de Grimmjow. Ça ne concernait pas que leurs positions au lit, ça concernait l'ensemble de leur couple, tout ce qui fait qu'ils en étaient un. Et il voulait que ça change ! Maintenant !

* * *

Grimmjow eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se réveillait-il sur le canapé ? Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut Renji dans la cuisine et voulut se lever pour aller le rejoindre. Sauf qu'il retomba comme une grosse merde sur le canapé, terrassé par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Renji, deux tasses de café à la main, vint s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table basse, faisant sursauté le bleuté.

-Hein ! Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

-Tu te réveilles enfin ? demanda le rouge.

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux en deux fentes et balaya du regard la pièce avant de revenir sur son amant. Celui-ci affichait une mine sérieuse et cela alerta le bleuté. Ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

-Tu vas m'faire un sermon ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi t'en ferais-je un ? répliqua le rouge.

-Parce que j'suis rentré tard, hasarda Grimmjow.

-Et bourré, compléta Renji.

-Et bourré.

-Sans me prévenir, renchérit Renji.

-J't'ai pas prévenu ?

-Et non !

Grimmjow s'assit sur le canapé. Regarder le rouge allongé lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se cala bien au fond, s'enroulant dans la couverture qui le couvrait. Renji lui tendit une tasse de café et il la prit avec beaucoup de soins. Il souffla dessus plusieurs fois avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée. Qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

-C'est pour ça qu'tu tires cette tronche là ? S'enquit le bleuté.

-Non, répondit sincèrement le rouge.

Grimmjow le regarda par-dessus sa tasse. Il était vraiment sincère en disant ça, alors pourquoi tirait-il cette tête là ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'allait pas aimer ?

-J't'écoutes alors.

Renji aurait pensé que Grimmjow lui aurait fait sa diva, mais apparemment, le bleuté avait saisit l'importance de leur futur discussion. Apres tout il était loin d'être bête comme le pensaient certains. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants, ce n'était pas facile à formuler et il ne voulait pas braquer son petit ami dés le départ.

-Et bien … commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque. L'idée est simple mais la formuler sans te vexer l'est moins.

-Dis toujours …

-J'aimerai … dominer, lâcha Renji rougissant.

-QUOI !

Pour le coup Grimmjow fut parfaitement réveillé. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui avouer son amant. Dominer ! Mais il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dominer dans leur couple ! Pas question de se laisser prendre !

-Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû le dire comme ça, marmonna Renji pour lui-même.

-Pas question ! s'écria Grimmjow en se levant, dévoilant sa parfaite nudité aux yeux du rouge.

Il se rassit rapidement dans le canapé, les joues légèrement roses, s'enroulant de nouveau dans la couverture. Il avait oublié qu'il dormait nu et ne put s'empêcher d'être excité par la situation. Il avait eut son service trois pièces juste au niveau du visage de son amant et plus précisément de sa bouche. Des images pas très catholiques se mirent à défiler dans sa tête et sa région sud se mit à réagir. Il se gifla mentalement pour que tout ça s'arrête.

Renji le regarda étonné mais lui aussi avait excité par la vue de son amant nu. Il se ressaisit et regarda droit dans les yeux le bleuté qui marmonnait.

-Je reformule … j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ta chose.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça ! Se défendit Grimmjow.

-Si … tu me fais une scène parce que je ne suis pas là quand tu rentres par exemple. Sauf que je bosse moi aussi et que je ne suis pas là à attendre tes bonnes volontés.

-Hey !

-Tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce que je fais ou à ce que je peux avoir de prévu. Quand tu décides tout seul de ce qu'on fait !

-T'es toujours partant j'te signale !

-Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi …

-Alors pourquoi tu te plains ?

-Parce que tu pourrais au moins me poser la question de savoir si oui ou non j'ai envie d'y aller, si j'ai pas déjà un truc de prévu.

Grimmjow regarda incrédule Renji. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui ? Qui était à l'origine de tout ça ? C'était Renji ! C'est lui qui avait voulut tout ça alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre !

-J'te signale que c'est toi …

-Je sais que c'est moi ! s'exclama le tatoué. Mais c'est pas une raison pour que je subisse tous tes caprices sans rien dire ! J'existe Grimmjow … et j'aimerai que tu t'en rendes compte.

Le bleuté eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'air triste de son amant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela pesait autant sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il était égoïste, et sournois, voire sadique, mais il n'avait jamais voulut faire de mal à Renji et c'est ce qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir.

-Renji, fit-il doucement. Je suis à ce point là ?

-Et encore … c'est pire au lit !

-Tu vas te plaindre maintenant que j'te donne pas d'plaisir ?

-Non Grim' … ce n'est pas ça l'problème.

-Alors il est où ? S'énerva le bleuté.

-Même si je prends mon pied avec toi, tu ne me laisses aucune marge de manœuvre. Je dois me plier à tous tes désirs sans prendre en compte les miens.

-Par exemple ? demanda le bleuté mécontent.

-Par exemple ! Tu m'as mordu !

-Toi aussi j'te signale ! Et ça fait mal !

-Justement ! Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

-J'sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, ça m'est venu comme ça.

-Et tu t'es pas dit que ça pourrais me déplaire ?

-Non, avoua Grimmjow.

-C'est exactement de ça que je parle ! s'exclama Renji. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête sans tenir compte de moi ! J'en ai marre Grim', j'en ai vraiment marre. Il va falloir que ça change si tu veux qu'on continue.

* * *

Grimmjow regarda choqué Renji se lever et quitter l'appartement sans se retourner. Il resta là pendant un moment comme un con. Comme en étaient-ils arrivés là sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ? Il se rendit compte que ça devait faire un moment que son amant rongeait son frein. Une évidence cependant s'imposa à lui. Il aimait Renji. Sincèrement. Et il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine ainsi entre eux.

Cette fois-ci se fut lui qui donna rendez vous à Ichigo dans un bar loin des quartiers qu'ils fréquentaient. Le roux se pointa à l'heure et pas vraiment mieux que la dernière fois. Il aurait même dit pire.

-Franchement Ichigo, faut qu'tu dormes, plaisanta-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait tapé dans le mile.

-J'voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Si ton mec faisait tout pour t'allumer sans que tu ais le droit de rien faire, comment réagirais-tu ?

-Raconte !

-Rukia est venue hier soir voir Uryu. Pour des essayages. Et ils ont fait des essayages. Tous les deux.

La petite brune était venue avec des robes à elle pour avoir l'avis de son ami. Et comme Ichigo dormait dans le salon, il n'avait put se refugier dans la chambre et avait dû subir les deux fans de couture jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Apres les essayages de Rukia, se fut au tour d'Uryu. Et là Ichigo se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi bien foutu. Sauf que le ténébreux ne s'habillait jamais comme ça. En tout cas pas pour lui. Ichigo se demanda bien pourquoi. Certes, il avait déjà vu son amant avec certaines de ses créations, mais rien qui le rende aussi sexy. La région sud de son anatomie ne fut pas longue à réagir et il dut déployer mille efforts pour ne pas céder et prendre Ishida là tout de suite sur la table du salon. Il avait bien tenté une approche après le départ de leur amie, mais Uryu ne lui avait pas répondu et était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre. Ichigo était donc resté tout seul avec une érection douloureuse et n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de rire à la description de la soirée que lui fit son ami. Décidément, Ishida pouvait se révéler sadique lui aussi. Cependant, il dut reconnaitre que c'était un bon moyen pour lui de faire plier Ichigo à son désir. Le roux semblait sur le point de craquer.

-Je crois que je vais craquer, avoua-t-il tout penaud. Je n'en peux plus de ne plus le toucher. J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse la tête. Il ne me regarde plus Grim', il ne me parle plus.

-J'suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, rigola le bleuté. Il veut te pousser à bout.

-Je sais, concéda le roux. Je fais quoi à ton avis ?

-Cède. Et fais lui sa fête ! Lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

Ichigo sourit lui aussi. Il allait céder, mais saurait se venger par la suite. Déjà, il se sentait de meilleure humeur. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers le bleuté pour savoir pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez vous ici.

-Alors Grimmjow, pourquoi ce rendez vous ?

Il se rembrunit aussitôt. C'est vrai qu'il avait demandé à son ami de venir ici pour lui parler du problème qu'il avait avec Renji. Mais une fois au pied du mur, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

-J'me suis engueulé avec Renji.

-C'est nouveau ça, fit le roux étonné. Et pourquoi ?

-Il trouve que je … domine de trop dans notre relation.

-C'est pas nouveau ça !

-Pardon ? fit le bleuté interloqué.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'la figure Grim', que c'est toi qui dirige tout et que Renji ne fait que te suivre.

-Vraiment ?

-J'me demandais encore combien de temps il allait te laisser faire.

-Et j'fais quoi moi alors ?

-Et bien tu peux lui demander ce qu'il veut faire le week end prochain, par exemple. Et le suivre. Le laisser t'emmener faire des trucs sans que tu râles.

-Ok, j'veux bien, mais …

-C'est quoi le mais ?

-Le lit, souffla le bleuté.

Ichigo le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

-Tu veux dire … qu'il veut … diriger là aussi ?

-Oui. Tu comprends … j'veux pas y passer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ichigo pouffa sous le regard ahuris et apeuré de son ami. Décidément, Grimmjow avait encore bien des choses à apprendre et Renji était vraiment patient avec lui.

-T'as toujours dominé ? S'enquit-il.

-Renji est mon premier et seul mec … alors oui j'ai toujours dominé au lit.

-Et lui ?

-Comment ça lui ?

-Tu es son premier et seul mec ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. J'en sais rien.

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? fit Ichigo étonné.

-Non. Pour moi Renji était à moi, c'est tout.

-Et bien tu ferais bien de la lui poser, cette question. Et tu comprendras peut être pourquoi il veut te prendre.

Grimmjow regarda son ami comme on regarde le sauveur. Il venait de trouver un point de départ au besoin de domination de son amant. Il se sentait un peu perdu. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec Renji parce que pour lui, le rouge n'avait jamais eut d'aventures avant lui tout simplement. Mais si lui s'était tapé quelques nanas avant de se mettre avec Renji, celui-ci avait put lui aussi se taper quelques mecs avant. Et peut être avait-il dominé ? Et que ça lui manquait ? Peut être rongeait-il son frein depuis deux ans ? C'est avec toutes ses questions et bien d'autres qu'il rentra chez lui, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec son petit ami.

* * *

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que l'appartement était vide. Il voulait réfléchir un peu à la meilleure façon de préparer tout ça. Il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Il consulta le tableau sur le frigo où ils marquaient leurs emplois du temps et vit qu'il avait du temps avant que son amant ne rentre. Il se mit de suite au travail.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas craquer et arrêter tout ça. Il lui en coutait énormément de faire subir ça à son amant, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre en compte ses envies à lui aussi. Mais le mettre à l'écart comme ça … il lui manquait. Terriblement. Il se rendait compte combien il l'aimait et combien il avait besoin de lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se laisse faire de la sorte.

C'est concentré sur ses pensées qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que se tenait devant lui, son amant. Dans un de ses costumes. Ishida lâcha son sac de stupeur avant de se lancer au cou du roux. Et de l'embrasser passionnément. Celui-ci sourit de bonheur. S'il avait sut l'effet que ça lui ferait, il aurait céder plus tôt.

* * *

Grimmjow prit son temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il voulait mettre ses idées en ordre. Il ne voulait pas encore blesser son amant. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de son comportement. Il se savait dominateur. Il l'avait toujours été que ce soit avec des coups d'un soir ou avec Renji. Les filles avec qui il était sorti n'avaient jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Mais il n'était jamais resté très longtemps avec la même. Il se surprenait lui-même que ça dure comme ça entre lui et Renji. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Mais son amant avait raison, il devait changer s'il voulait continuer. Il s'en rendait compte. Le plus dur maintenant, c'était d'agir en conséquence et surtout d'en parler avec Renji. Il s'était rendu compte de ça aussi, ils ne communiquaient plus. Il voulait qu'ils redeviennent comme au début. Et c'est avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres qu'il franchit la porte de l'appartement. Il trouva Renji affaire dans la cuisine, la musique à fond, fredonnant et dansant tout en préparant le repas du soir. Il faut dire que le rouge s'était découvert une véritable passion pour la cuisine et y passait volontiers des heures à préparer de bons petits plats que Grimmjow appréciait et lui faisait savoir par la suite. Au lit.

Le rouge ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, aussi il en profita pour l'observer et sa décision de changer s'en trouva confortée. Il allait changer, faire plus attention à Renji et à ses envies, s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, l'impliquer dans leur vie quotidienne, dans leur vie sociale. Mais il avait un doute concernant la partie intime. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se laisser faire au lit. Et c'est avec cette inquiétude dans la voix qu'il interpela son amant.

-Renji ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Il n'avait rien entendu. Il attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son, puis se rapprocha du bleuté.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Renji.

Renji s'était rapproché et leur corps se frôlaient maintenant. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Grimmjow et celui-ci approfondi le contact. Renji le trouvait … bizarre. Habituellement, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus et arraché la moitié de ses fringues.

-Je … je suis un peu perdu, commença Grimmjow. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. J'en ai parlé avec Ichigo … je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison. Je profite de toi et de ta gentillesse. J'ai décidé de changer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui … par contre, il me faudra du temps je pense, pour sortir de mes mauvaises habitudes.

Renji l'embrassa alors tendrement et passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant encore le baiser. Grimmjow en profita, passant ses bras autour de la taille du rouge. Leurs corps furent encore plus prés l'un de l'autre pour leur plus grand bonheur.

-Ça je n'en doute pas ! Rigola Renji. Mais compte sur moi pour t'aider et te rappeler tes bonnes résolutions.

Grimmjow sourit en retour et préféra ne pas parler de ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Il préféra détourner la conversation.

-Dis ? Ça serait pas en train de bruler là ?

Aussitôt Renji s'écarta de lui et se précipita vers la cuisinière. Mais heureusement, c'était une fausse alerte.

* * *

Ses mains parcouraient délicatement son torse, comme pour vérifier encore et encore la réalité de cet instant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les caresses qu'elles lui procuraient, c'est juste qu'il aimerait passer à autre chose.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir de la part de son amant. Aussi décida-t-il de se taire et de le laisser celui-ci jouir de cet instant.

-Comme je ne suis pas sûr que cet instant se reproduise souvent, je préfère en profiter au maximum. Et puis je voudrais vérifier que tout va bien.

Ishida passa de nouveau ses mains sur le torse de son amant, celles-ci frôlant le tissu et évaluant l'espace restant entre lui et la peau du roux. Mais il pouvait être fier de lui. Le costume qu'il avait fait lui allait à merveille et ça sans qu'il prenne les mesure du roux. Il avait tout fait à l'œil et il était fier du résultat. Il passa derrière Ichigo et ses mains se perdirent sur les fesses de ce dernier qui gémit légèrement sous la caresse. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'état d'excitation dans lequel le mettait ses mains ? Ou alors faisait-il exprès ?

Lentement, Ishida défit le costume, libérant Ichigo. Il profita de l'état du roux pour le conduire à la chambre et en profiter. Le roux était en effet dans de bonnes conditions pour satisfaire ses moindres envies ce soir, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion.

* * *

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur, comme si la discussion n'avait jamais eut lieu. Renji était de bonne humeur, même s'il soupçonnait Grimmjow de ne pas tout lui avoir dit. Ce qui comptait c'était que le bleuté se soit rendu compte de la situation et veuille y remédier. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Ce qui lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il était tranquillement en train de faire la vaisselle quand Grimmjow se mit derrière lui et commença à lui caresser le dos et les fesses. Il ne dit rien, appréciant grandement. Le bleuté y allait doucement, tout en tendresse et ne le gênait pas dans sa tache. Il l'aida même en essuyant la vaisselle avant de reprendre là où il l'avait laissé, reprenant ses attouchements délicats. Renji posa sa tête contre son torse et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il senti alors pour la première fois les lèvres du bleuté sur sa peau, l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou avant de remonter et de trouver sa bouche. Renji se retourna alors et coula son corps contre celui de son amant, recherchant à approfondir le contact physique entre eux, ainsi que le baiser. Celui-ci les conduit jusque sur le canapé et Grimmjow poussa Renji, qui s'assit un peu brutalement dedans. Le bleuté se mit alors à califourchon sur ses genoux et reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Renji apprécia de se retrouver dans cette position. Grimmjow lui faisait-il comprendre qu'il était prêt à laisser sa place de dominant ? En tout cas, il appréciait de pouvoir caresser le dos et les fesses de son amant.

Grimmjow voulait montrer sa bonne volonté à changer et pourquoi pas commencer de suite ? Il avait agit à l'instinct comme d'habitude et pour l'instant la position était confortable, le baiser langoureux et les mains sur lui excitantes. Donc tout pour le mieux. Aussi décida-t-il de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du rouge avant de le lui enlever. Il put alors caresser la peau douce de son amant. Sa bouche dériva alors venant en profiter aussi. Elle suça les deux boutons de chair alors que ses mains s'affairaient sur la braguette du rouge. Celui-ci se laissa complètement faire, savourant. Il apprécia encore plus quand Grimmjow s'occupa de sa virilité d'abord avec ses mains, puis avec sa bouche. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à venir, se rependant dans la cavité buccale de son amant.

Grimmjow s'assit alors à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle. Renji savoura ce câlin autant que la gâterie que venait de lui faire le bleuté.

-Je te propose de continuer dans le lit, souffla-t-il.

-Remis de tes émotions ? demanda taquin Grimmjow.

-Oui et partant pour d'autres, sourit-il.

Il se leva et entraina avec lui le bleuté qui se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre, puis jeter sur le lit. Grimmjow était un peu surpris mais décida de laisser Renji diriger. Pour l'instant. Il ne fut guère déçu en le voyant se mettre complètement à nu et faire subir le même sort à son corps. Une fois nus tous les deux. Renji grimpa sur Grimmjow et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Le bleuté se laissa porter par le mouvement et leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs peaux.

Renji s'enhardit et laissa couler un de ses mains vers les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci ne la repoussant pas, il continua à la faire progresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle caresse pleinement la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie. Grimmjow ne disant toujours rien et semblant même apprécier la caresse, il la fit passer entre ses fesses. Toujours pas de réaction. Renji décida alors de changer de position pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il les fit basculer et se retrouva en dessous. Il ramena alors les jambes du bleuté vers lui et mit ses mains sur ses fesses. Grimmjow ne dit rien et gémit même quand leurs virilités se touchèrent. Le bleuté n'était pas en reste puisqu'il continua à le caresser pleinement. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient guère que le temps de les laisser respirer. Cependant, quand Renji fit glisser un doigt contre son entrée, Grimmjow se redressa en poussant une exclamation.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il penaud.

-C'est pas grave, fit Renji en l'attirant à lui. Au moins tu as essayé.

Ils s'allongèrent cote à cote dans le lit, Renji plaçant Grimmjow dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré et Renji adorait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Ce que Grimmjow le laissait peu faire. Certes l'excitation était un peu retombée, mais le rouge était sûr de pouvoir les faire décoller de nouveau. Et puis il n'était pas si pressé que ça de prendre la virginité de Grimmjow. Il était déjà plus qu'agréablement surpris que celui-ci veuille changer et de suite, sans tergiverser.

-T'as eut combien de mec avant moi ? demanda soudain Grimmjow.

Renji se figea à la question. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet avant et Renji ne voyait pas de raison pour que ça change. Cependant, il se dit que lui aussi pouvait faire des efforts.

-Un certain nombre, répondit-il évasif.

-C'est-à-dire ? Parce que j'veux savoir … tu comprends, toi, tu sais pour moi mais moi je sais rien de ta vie amoureuse avant … alors j'veux savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour comprendre pourquoi tu veux qu'on change de place.

Renji soupira. Dés que Grimmjow avait posé la question, il s'était douté de cette réponse. Il ne lui en voulait pas de chercher à comprendre pourquoi il voulait dominer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il avait envie de dévoiler cette partie de sa vie à son amant.

-J'ai été dominé et j'ai dominé si tu veux savoir … et j'ai bien aimé les deux. Avec toi, je t'ai laissé faire parce que j'étais déjà trop content que tu veuilles de moi que je m'en fichais de savoir qui dominait.

-Tu étais amoureux de moi ?

-J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi Grimmjow. Dés le premier jour, sauf qu'au début je ne la savais pas. C'est tout.

Renji haussa les épaules et s'allongea un peu mieux dans le lit. Grimmjow lui se redressa et se pencha vers son amant. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide, un regard qui lui connaissait bien. Il se mettait dans cet état quand quelque chose le touchait profondément. Grimmjow s'en voulait un peu, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus arrêter, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa tendrement Renji qui en fut surpris.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui glissa Grimmjow à l'oreille avant de mordiller celle-ci.

Renji ne fut pas long à gémir, il ne résistait pas à ce traitement. Grimmjow continua alors sur sa lancée et l'excitation les habita de nouveau. Il se positionna sur Renji comme un peu plus tôt, posant ses fesses sur la virilité de son amant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt à réessayer. Renji ne resta pas longtemps en reste et ses mains se mirent de nouveau à parcourir le corps de Grimmjow. Cependant, cela ne lui convenait pas. Enfin ça ne convenait pas pour la première fois de Grimmjow. Il fit alors basculer son amant sur le dos et sa bouche descendit s'emparer de la verge du bleuté. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé et s'accrocha aux draps tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Il sentit à peine un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses et tâter son entrée intime.

-Laisse-moi faire mon amour, lui murmura Renji.

-D'ac … d'accord, répondit-il en tremblant.

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Et il avait un peu peur de la douleur. Mais il avait confiance en Renji et il le lui prouvait en se laissant faire. Il sentit un doigt froid passer de nouveau sur son entrée, en tester l'élasticité alors qu'une bouche chaude s'occupait de son pénis douloureux. Il sursauta légèrement quand un doigt le pénétra doucement. La sensation n'était pas douloureuse mais désagréable. Seulement la bouche de Renji lui en procuraient de très agréables, aussi finit-il par accepter cette présence en lui et à en tirer du plaisir. Ce qui était le but de Renji, y aller doucement et faire en sorte que les sensations qu'il lui procurait se mêlent et que Grimmjow n'y associe que le plaisir ressentit. Pas de douleur. Pas de gène. Juste du plaisir. Et il était prêt à faire durer cette étape autant que nécessaire.

-Alors ? demanda le tatoué.

-C'est … ça va, gémit Grimmjow.

-Je continue alors ?

-Oui, souffla le bleuté.

Renji reprit en bouche la verge de son amant et enfonça un deuxième doigt recouvert de gel. Il procéda délicatement et une fois au fond, attendit que le visage de Grimmjow n'affiche plus que du plaisir avant de faire des mouvements de vas et viens avec ses doigts. En même temps il devait moduler ses caresses buccales pour maintenir Grimmjow dans un état stable et ne pas le précipiter à l'orgasme trop vite. Quand le bleuté se mit à haleter plus fort, Renji fit pénétrer un troisième doigt et continua ses mouvements.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il ressentait. Certes, il y avait toujours cette gêne incongrue quand un nouveau doigt se glissait en lui, mais rien de douloureux et le plaisir le submergeait rapidement une fois que les doigts bougeaient en lui. Certes, la bouche de son amant sur son membre dur y était peut être pour beaucoup, mais pour l'instant il ne regrettait en rien ce qui se passait. Il ne regrettait pas ses doigts en lui et serrait presque tenter par plus gros.

-Renji, gémit-il.

-Oui ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps … si tu veux …

Renji regarda incrédule Grimmjow rougir. Il n'en revenait pas ! Le bleuté lui demandait de le prendre. Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses doigts préparaient toujours l'antre du bleuté.

-Habille-moi alors.

Grimmjow s'exécuta comme il put, recouvrant d'un préservatif le membre dur de Renji, puis en l'enduisant de gel. Renji retira alors se doigts et Grimmjow ressentit comme un vide pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, il soupira en sentant quelque chose de dur se poser contre son anus et pousser doucement. Renji y allait avec beaucoup de précautions, ne voulant ni faire mal, ni blesser son amant. Lentement, il s'introduisit dans les chairs serrées du bleuté pour son plus grand plaisir. Il était si serré ! Cependant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Grimmjow grimaça légèrement sous l'intrusion. C'était plus gros que trois doigts. Et plus long aussi. Il se demanda quand cela cesserait. Il pouvait voir les efforts de Renji pour y aller doucement, pour qu'il apprécie. Une fois complètement rentré, Renji se pencha pour l'embrasser et il libera sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ça va ? demanda le rouge.

-Ça peu aller, souffla le bleuté. C'est quand tu veux …

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Renji pour se mettre en mouvements. D'abord longs et lents, il ressortait presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer profondément. Le plus profondément possible. Cela faisait tellement longtemps pour lui qu'il savourait chaque instant de cette phase cruciale pour la suite. Il embrassa langoureusement Grimmjow une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne plus lui faire mal et se mit à accélérer.

-Oh putain ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

Renji sourit et continua ses coups de bassin. Il savait qu'il venait de taper dans la prostate du bleuté. Il se concentra pour leur procurer le maximum de plaisir à tous les deux. Et bientôt on n'entendit plus que des gémissements de plaisir, des mains caressant les peaux nues et en sueurs des deux hommes. Ils ne furent pas longs à atteindre le septième ciel, Grimmjow se répandant sur son ventre dans un cri bestial, suivit par Renji.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de s'embrasser fougueusement. Ils voulaient faire passer à l'autre tout le plaisir qu'il avait pris pendant cet acte charnel. Renji finit par mettre fin au baiser et se retira des chairs de son amant. Celui-ci soupira en le sentant sortir. Il ne pensait pas le sentir comme ça.

-Alors ? demanda Renji.

Il s'allongea à coté de Grimmjow, attendant une réponse même s'il la connaissait d'avance. Il savait que Grimmjow avait aimé, mais il voulait l'entendre dire. Le bleuté s'alluma une cigarette et tira deux fois dessus avant de répondre.

-A ton avis ?

Renji le foudroya du regard et Grimmjow éclata de rire.

-C'était très bien, confirma-t-il. C'est toujours très bien avec toi.

-Prêt pour un autre round alors ?fit Renji grivois.

-Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est toi qui va t'en prendre plein le cul !

Il lui sauta dessus et s'ensuivit des éclats de rire, des baisers, des caresses … et du sexe !


End file.
